


YG Treasure Box One-Shots

by MultiFand0mMess67



Category: YG Treasure Box, ygtb - Fandom
Genre: I MISS MY BABIES HHHH, I actually hate YG rn, M/M, i love YGTB so much omG, please stan YGTB theyre cute and precious and talented and ughhHHHH, stan YGTB, stan talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFand0mMess67/pseuds/MultiFand0mMess67
Summary: Just some one-shots for the wonderful boys of YG Treasure Box. I will NOT write smut as they are all babies and that's just wrong cause they're all basically minors





	YG Treasure Box One-Shots

Hello, this is admin Ella.

 

I just wanted to introduce what this book will be based around.

 

This book is for the 29 boys of YG Treasure Box. As i mentioned in the title/tags/summary, this will be a one-shot book where i write cute and fluffy stories for the Treasure Box boys. I love these boys with my life and am sad they all can't debut (imagine if all 29 of them were in the final group oml). 

 

As you also probably read in the summary, I will not write smut for these boys because they are too young for those sorts of stories. As well as that, I don't like writing smut personally, so I won't write any for this book.

 

I hope you all will enjoy this book as much as I will enjoy writing it! :))


End file.
